


Sick Day

by Zylo



Series: Insanity AU [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Deceit is a sick noodle.Small slice-of-life oneshot.





	Sick Day

"And...there goes the ringing in my ears," Deceit muttered as he forced himself to stand up from his bed. As soon as he did, his head started pounding as his vision swam. "Shiiiiit," he drawled out, stumbling over to his desk. Sitting down in the chair, he placed his arms on the desk and his head on them, letting out a frustrated groan.

  
Glancing at the clock, the time read _7:30 AM_. No doubt Patton and Logan were downstairs; one making breakfast and the other just perpetually an early bird. "Well, at least if it's just those two, I _can't_ let them know what's going on and just go back to bed. No Roman being over-dramatic and no worrying Virgil as soon as he wakes up." Using the desk as leverage, he stood up and made his way to the door. He briefly thought about sinking down to the kitchen but remembered how well that went the last time he tried to when sick. "Don't need to go collapsing in front of them..."

  
After several minutes of carefully navigating the stairs, Deceit appeared in the living room. What he didn't account for was Arlo being awake at the moment. As soon as Logan and Arlo noticed him, the latter was standing in front of him, a look of concern on his face. "Dax, are you feeling alright?"

  
"I was just about to ask that. You don't look well," Logan said, getting up from his spot on the couch and walking over. Carefully, he put his hand on Deceit's forehead and frowned. "You feel warmer than you should be."

  
Just as Deceit was about to answer, the ringing in his ears returned with a vengeance, causing him to grimace. "Pretty sure I _didn't_ catch something..."

  
"What symptoms are you experiencing? Dizziness? Muscle aches?" Logan asked. However, Arlo held up a hand to interrupt, noticing that Deceit started looking a bit unsteady on his feet.

  
"Logan, why don't you get Dax back to bed and then he can tell you what's wrong?" Arlo suggested. "I'll go let Patton know that he's sick."

  
" _Don't_ let Pops know too, Dad," Deceit muttered, stumbling towards the stairs, Logan quickly following.

  
Arlo nodded his head, crossing his arms, "Of course, Dax."

* * *

  
The next thing Deceit knew, he was being woken up. Patton was standing next to his bed, looking down at him. "Pat...? What time is it?"

  
"It's nine o'clock, kiddo," the other side said quietly. "Logan said that you fell asleep pretty fast. He thinks you probably have a bad cold." In response, Deceit shoved his head under one of his pillows and let out a groan.

  
"I _love_ this," he said, words coming out muffled.

  
"I know," Patton said, removing the pillow and running a hand through Deceit's hair, "being sick is no fun." He then gestured over to the desk, where a bowl was sitting. "I made you some chicken noodle soup. Are you hungry?"

  
Deceit took a moment to think about it before sitting up. "A bit, _no_." With Patton's help, he stood up and made his way over to the desk, his legs feeling like jello. As he ate as much soup as he could stomach at the moment, a question came to mind. "Are the others up?"

  
Patton nodded his head with a smile, "Yep. They know you don't feel well so they'll try not to disturb you too much."

  
"Just as long as Roman doesn't act like I've been poisoned, I _do_ mind what they do," Deceit answered, his voice raspy.

  
A giggle came from Patton, "You know how Roman is sometimes. We'll keep an eye on him though."

* * *

  
" _Where is my sickly serpent!?_ "

  
Deceit jolted awake as his door swung open, followed by Roman's voice. Despite the glare aimed at him, Roman chose to ignore it and waltz right into the room. Behind him was Virgil, an apologetic look on his face. "I tried to stop him, Dax." The lying side merely groaned in response and pulled the blanket over his head.

  
Roman was having none of that however and yanked the blanket down, receiving a hiss in return. "I love you too, Sir Hissington," the prince remarked with a playful smirk.

  
Rolling his eyes, Deceit sat up in the bed. "What _don't_ you want, Ro?"

  
"Our dark and stormy knight here came up with a wonderful idea," Roman said, gesturing to Virgil.

  
Virgil merely shrugged and looked at the floor, "Stop exaggerating, Princey. I just figured we could keep you company for a while...watch a movie or something?"

  
Deceit thought about it for a few moments before nodding his head, "Sounds good. Just one thing though - if either if you _don't_ get sick, you're the ones who came in here."

  
"Of course!" Roman agreed, conjuring up a few of Deceit's favorite movies.

  
Virgil shook his head and climbed into the bed, sitting against the headboard and letting Deceit lean against him. "More like Roman is the one who came in here. I was just trying to keep him from being an over-dramatic annoyance," he said, mock innocence in his voice. Between that and Roman's offended gasp, Deceit couldn't help but laugh as much as his throat would let him.

  
Letting out a dramatic sigh, Roman put on the first movie and sat on the other side of Deceit. "The injustices I put up with around here." In turn, he was met with more laughter, this time from Virgil as well as Deceit.

  
As _The Lion King_ played, Deceit felt himself relaxing more and more as time ticked by. The warmth from the other two as well as their mere presence was making him feel well enough to fall back asleep. Closing his eyes, the tune of _Hakuna Matata_ followed him into slumber. He may hate being sick but his family makes it bearable and for that, he is grateful.


End file.
